Twisted Worlds
by 7RedCards
Summary: Eli's nightmares keep getting worse. When he's driven over the edge, he enlists the help from an unlikely source. But when it goes bad, Eli and Ellie have to stop it before it's too late. New Life threequel! Rated M for some blood in later chapters! As well as...something I won't reveal until later...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hey guys! Time for the NEW STORY! *Applause* Enjoy chapter one! By the way, this takes a place two months after Family Ties! And it's summertime!**

I'm walking home from the last day of school, Ronnie and Ellie walking beside me.

"So what're your plans for this summer?" Ellie asks, and I shrug.

"Well, I might make Dad take me to Six Flags. I've never been to an amusement park." I reply. Ronnie grins.

"Even if he doesn't let you, I'll take you." He tells me. I grin and give him a hug. He stiffens at first, then hugs back.

"Yay!" I cheer as we reach my house. "You guys want to come inside?" I ask them. Ronnie looks unsure, but Ellie grins.

"Yeah! Come on Ronnie!" She exclaims, dragging him by the arm. I walk into the house with them close behind me.

"Daddy, I'm home!" I call out, putting my backpack on the couch. Dad walks in, grinning widely.

"Hey buddy! Glad it's summer?" He asks me. I nod and hug him.

"Where's Bonnie?" I ask him, looking around.

"He's upstairs with Butterscotch." Dad says. I nod and run upstairs.

"Buuuuuniiiieeee! I'm hoooooome!" I yell, opening my room door. Bonnie stands and kisses me.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you to get home!" He tells me, then looks up and glares. I turn and see Ronnie standing in the doorway. "Hey Ronnie." He says flatly. Ronnie grins cheerfully.

"Hi Bonnie! What's up?" He asks. Bonnie frowns and looks back at me.

"Where's my little Butter?" I look around, then hear a loud yip. Butterscotch runs out from under the bed and jumps into my arms. "Hey Butterscotch! How's my little baby?" I ask in a babying voice. He licks my face and yips again. Bonnie and Ronnie both grin.

"So what's up?" I ask Bonnie. He grins and leans down next to me.

"Well, I have a few ideas for tonight. It involves my car and an amusement park!" He mutters. I grin and hug him tightly!

"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaim, then see Ronnie's smile drop. "You can come if you want." I tell him. Bonnie glares, and Ronnie shakes his head.

"Nah, don't worry about me. You just have fun with Bonnie." He replies. I frown.

"Are you sure?" I ask, and he nods. But I don't miss how his eyes water slightly.

"I've got to go." He says, running downstairs.

"Ronnie!" I call, going after him. But when I hit the top of the stairs, white flashes across my vision. Pain explodes in my head, and I fall down the stairs.

**Authors Note: hope you liked it so far! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: hey guys! Back with chapter two! Hope you all like it!**

"Ow...ow...ow..." I whisper, every part of my body aching. Bonnie runs down and kneels by me, holding me up.

"Are you okay?!" He asks. I nod, but a tear escapes my eye anyway. Dad runs over.

"What happened?! Did you fall down the stairs?!" He asks Bonnie, who nods.

"I'm fine, I'm FINE!" I tell them, standing up. I run outside just in time to see Ronnie drive off. "Ronnie wait! Ronnie!" I yell, starting to chase after the car. Dad grabs my arm.

"You can just call him. You know his number right?" He says. I nod, forcing myself not to cry again. I pull out my phone and call Ronnie's number. He answers on the third ring.

"What?" He asks, his voice sounding clogged. Was he crying?

"Ronnie, I'm sorry." I tell him, and he laughs bitterly.

"About what? Leaving me or cheating on me?" He asks. I'm too shocked to answer. He sighs. "Just...I think you should stay away from me. Bye."

"Wait!" I exclaim, and he does. "I...I still love you as a friend Ronnie. You mean a lot to me." I tell him.

"That's the thing Eli. I can't just be friends with you anymore." He replies, then hangs up. I look down at my phone, hoping that he'll call back, tell me it was a joke and that he's still my friend. But he doesn't.

"Ronnie..." I whisper. I turn around to Bonnie. "This is all your fault." I state flatly. He blinks as I push past him into the house.

/Time Skip/

I'm petting Butterscotch's belly, and he's making an odd growling noise that he makes when he's happy. Someone knocks on my room door.

"Come in." I say, and Bonnie opens the door.

"Hey." He mutters, sitting by me. I smile and lean against his arm.

"Hi." I reply. He reaches up and runs a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." He tells me.

"It's alright. I love you." I say. He sighs and kisses me softly.

"Love you too." I nod and stand up.

"I need a shower." I yawn and walk into the bathroom, running the water and taking off my clothes before stepping in. I turn it really hot and sigh. That's better!

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

I frown as the water starts to run. He's clearly exhausted. I shouldn't be surprised though. He's been through a lot. I stand and walk to the bathroom door. It's shut, but not locked. I open it as silently as I can and walk in. Eli left the curtains open, and my face flushes. I can't see anything from all the steam in the room...not that I was looking! (A/N: I'm such a perv ;D)

/Eli's P.O.V/

I feel someone's hands in my hair, and I yelp. Then I whirl around to see Bonnie standing there with a bright red face. But it's nothing compared to mine.

"What're you doing in here?!" I ask angrily. He starts to stutter out an answer.

"I-I just wanted to-" I interrupt.

"You just wanted to do what?!" His eyes flick downwards for a split second, and my face REALLY burns. "You pervert!" I exclaim. He holds up his hands, and I stop talking.

"Just trust me. Alright?" He asks. I bite my lip. "Please?" I sigh, then nod. "Turn around." He says. I do so nervously, then I feel his hands go through my hair. He's washing my hair.

"I can wash my own hair Bonnie." I tell him, and he snorts.

"You don't think I know that? Just let me baby you for awhile!" He replies. Then he stops, and I step under the water to wash it out.

/Another Time Skip, Bonnie's P.O.V/

Eli and I walk into his room and lie down. His skin is pink from the hot water, making him look almost like a baby. I kiss his nose, and he giggles. Good, he's happy.

"I love you so much." I whisper. He smiles and curls up against me. He nuzzles my neck and hugs me.

"I love you too, Bunnie~!" He exclaims cutely. I laugh and hug him back. His breathing evens out, and he falls asleep.

/Eli's P.O.V/

_I'm running down the hallway, panting. My cheat and legs ache badly. Then I turn a corner and bump into something. I hit the floor, then look up. It's an orange dog animatronic._

_"Eli, come on!" He exclaims. I stand and follow him into a room. He closes the door behind us and then hugs me. "I'm so sorry! They've all gone crazy! They want to replace you guys! We have to stop this! You and Ellie!" He tells me._

_"Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?" I ask. He smiles._

_"I'm YOU. And I won't think of anything you wouldn't. I just..." His eyes tear up. "I just want my Bunnie back. That THING out there isn't the Bonnie I know!" He grabs my shoulders. "You have to end this! For all of us!"_

I jerk up, breathing deeply. Bonnie sits up with me.

"Eli? What's wrong?" He asks me. I look at him.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I tell him, then stand up. "I've got to go." These dreams mean something. I know it. And there's only one person who can help me.

Springtrap.

**Authors Note: oh snap! Hope you liked it! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: hey guys! I'm on a computer now! So I can update now, yay! Enjoy the chapter!**

I walk downstairs quickly, but i hear Bonnie close behind. He blocks my way to the front door, a worried look on his face.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asks. I frown. _How am I going to see Springtrap if I don't have a ride to the asylum? Hmm..._

"Can you give me a ride to the asylum here?" I ask him. His eyebrows furrow.

"What for?" He asks. I sigh.

"To see Springtrap." I tell him bluntly. His concern quickly morphs into anger and hate.

"Why in the WORLD would you want to see HIM?!" He asks. I look at him sadly.

"Just trust me. Please?" He sighs, but nods. We go to his car and get in, then he drives toward town. The drive is silent, and I see him looking at me every few minutes. We stop in front of a very large building that says 'Cawthon Memorial Correctional Facility' on a sign nearby. We both enter and walk to the front desk, where a man is sitting. He looks up at us and grabs a clipboard.

"Name?" He asks tiredly.

"Bonnie and Eli Fazbear. We're here to visit a patient that calls himself Springtrap." I tell him. He writes something down and then hands me a slip of paper.

"Third floor, room 4-A." He says. Then he leans forward. "Be careful." I nod and we walk into an elevator. Bonnie wraps an arm around me.

"What're you up to?" He asks me seriously. I shrug.

"I thought you trusted me?" I reply.

"I do, but you're kind of scaring me right now." He tells me. I lean against him as the elevator stops and opens. We walk to room 4-A and stop.

"Just wait out here." I say, then walk inside before he can reply. The room is small, with only a bed and an adjoining bathroom. Springtrap is sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. Then he opens them and looks at me, smirking.

"Here to visit an old friend?" He asks, and I frown.

"Cut the crap. I need your help." I reply flatly. He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what's in it for me?" He asks.

"Well, what do you want?" I ask cautiously. His smirk becomes an eerie grin.

"How about you break me out of here?" He suggests.

"Deal." I answer without hesitation, surprising him.

"Really? You must really need me!" He exclaims, and I see a happy look in his eyes for a split second, then it's gone._ Does he have a split personality? Maybe I should test that. _I smile.

"Yeah, I do. But I want to be able to trust you. CAN I trust you not to hurt me or my family?" I ask sincerely, not really lying. I need to be able to trust him. The smile he gives me looks genuine, and it makes him look closer to Bonnie's age.

"Yes, I promise!" He exclaims happily, standing. I nod, then stand too.

"I'll break you out tomorrow, I promise. And then you'll help me?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says. I smile at him.

"Thank you Springtrap." I tell him. He nods, and I walk to the door.

"Visit me tomorrow? No one else does." He asks hopefully. I blink in surprise, but nod and leave. Bonnie immediately hugs me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod and kiss his nose.

"You worry too much Bunnie." I reply, and he smiles. "Now let's go home." I say, and he nods.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

_I'm running down a hallway with two familiar people running on either side of me. Eli and that guy Springtrap._

_"Keep running! There's a room we can hide in up ahead!" Eli yells, then I feel something grab at my hair and scream._

_"Don't look back, it slows you down!" Springtrap tells us as we approach the room. We run in and slam the door behind us. We all have to push against it to keep whatever is out there from getting in. Then Eli jams the door with some wire and a rope. We back away as the thing starts to speak...in Ronnie's voice._

_"Come on guys, just let me in! I just want to talk!" He exclaims._

_"Go away!" Eli yells at it. Then I hear static behind us and slowly turn around. On the floor is a messed up looking fox animatronic. It's staring at us with a single glowing eye. Then it roars and jumps at me._

I shoot up in bed, screaming. I'm in my room at Frederick's house. Ronnie runs in and hugs me immediately, and I cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." He shushes me, and I hug him tightly. Why won't these nightmares end?! What do they mean?!

**Authors Note: oooohhh, creepy! To explain Springtrap's personality disorder, I believe that since (SPOILER FOR FNAF 3) the Purple Man is inside Springtrap, it'd make sense for him to have two split identities: a nice one (Springtrap) and an evil one (Purple Man). And here's a hint for what'll happen later on! It's a code, and if you can't figure it out, just talk to Jason Murderday! He'll know it!**

**tt hh rr ee ee nn tt ee rr ,, tt ww oo ll ee aa vv ee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: back again! I missed you guys! Hope you like this new chapter!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

The drive home is silent. Bonnie reaches over and takes my hand.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He nods, but he looks exhausted. I pinch his arm, and his eyes widen.

"Hey!" He exclaims. I smile.

"Got you to stay awake, didn't I?" He rolls his eyes as he parks the car in front of the house. We get out and walk into the house. It's still early in the morning, so we go to Bonnie's room and see Butterscotch lying on the bed. I giggle, and Bonnie smiles. We lie down next to each other, so Butter is at my back. I press against Bonnie and fall asleep fast.

_I follow Ellie and Springtrap through a dimly lit hallway. I hear something following close behind me. I turn my head to see the red fox animatronic catching up to me quickly. I turn back around and push myself to my limit to get away. But then it roars and tackles me to the ground._

_"Springtrap!" I yell, and he whirls around. He and Ellie run back to me as I feel the fox sink it's teeth into my arm. I scream as blood gushes from my arm._

_"ELI!" Ellie screams._

I shoot up again, panting. Bonnie wakes up.

"I think you need to see a doctor. Really, this is getting out of hand." He tells me. I ignore him and curl up into a ball. He sighs and pulls me onto his lap. "Are you alright?" He asks quietly. I shake my head and bury my face into his neck.

"Why won't they stop?" I whisper. "I'm scared Bonnie!" He hugs me and kisses my hair.

"Calm down, you're okay." He says. "It's going to be alright."

"I can't even sleep anymore! They keep getting worse!" I start to cry.

"It's okay, shh..." He tells me, then pulls back and kisses me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I bite my lip and stay silent. "Would you rather talk to Freddy?" He asks. I shake my head. "Eli, you need to talk to someone. Is it going to be me or Freddy?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." I mutter. He grabs my shoulders roughly and looks me in the eye.

"I'm not giving you a choice on whether or not you want to talk. I'm giving you a choice on who you'll talk to."

"You can't make me say anything." I mutter. He stares blankly, then gently pushes me off of him.

"I guess you've made your choice." He replies, leaving. I look over to see Butterscotch still sleeping. I rub his belly nervously. Then Dad walks in, a worried look on his face.

"Eli, what's wrong? What're these nightmares about?" He asks. I look away from him and cross my arms. He sighs and sits by me. "Eli...you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" I sigh, then go into my room, take my drawing pad, and give it to Dad.

"Just flip through that." I mutter. He looks confused, but looks through it anyway. His hands clench the drawing pad and I see a little fear in his eyes. When he gets all the way through, he looks up at me. I bite my lip and look away. Before I know it, he hugs me hard enough to crush my ribs.

"Are those things us?" He asks quietly. I nod, then break down and cry.

"I want them to stop, Daddy! Why won't they stop?!" I ask, sobbing into his chest. He takes a shuddery breath, then rubs my back.

"I don't know...but it's going to be alright. I love you so much." He tells me.

"I love you too Daddy." I whisper, wishing he would just keep hugging me forever. I actually feel a lot better now that I told him about the nightmares. But he can't do anything about them. But at least I'm safe. _As long as I'm with him, I'll be okay._

**Authors Note: Yaaay! Hope you all liked it! I'm about to release a poll on my profile, but the actual answer will not be revealed until much later, so it'll stay open! The hint answer was "three enter, two leave." Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Alright guys! My second lemon was an overall success, but I'm taking a cooldown from that so don't worry about another for awhile! I hope you guys enjoy!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

It had taken a lot of begging to get Goldie to let me leave the house alone, but he'd said yes. So I'm heading to Ellie's hideout, then the asylum. Despite all he had done, I'm starting to like Springtrap. I reach the store and knock. Ellie immediately opens it, and I see that she has bags under her eyes. I doubt I look much better though.

"You too?" I ask, suspecting that she might be having dreams like that too. She doesn't look confused, just nods.

"And we need Springtrap." She states. I nod, and she sighs. "Let's go." As we walk, she inspects me closely.

"I don't look any worse than you." I tell her, and she laughs.

"How long have you been having nightmares?" She asks.

"Since I got here. You?"

"A week or two." I nod as we reach the asylum and walk to the elevator. I click the third floor button and wait. It eventually stops and we walk to room 4-A. Springtrap's lying on the bed and looking out the window. He looks at us and smiles.

"Hey! Good to see you!" He exclaims, then looks at Ellie. "Her too?" I just nod. It makes sense at this point for us all to be having the same nightmares.

"How're we going to break you out?" Ellie asks. Springtrap looks at me, and I sigh. I pull a bobby pin and pliers out of my pocket.

"We don't have to break _you _out." I say, smiling deviously. "Just everyone else." I lead Ellie outside to the only camera in the hallway. I wait until we're behind it before I speak. "Boost me up." She fold her hands, and I step on them. She pushes up and I support myself against the wall. I pull out the pliers and thank God that Dad had a pair with rubber handles. Then I clip the camera wires. Then I jump down and run to the nearest patient room.

"Are we going to regret this plan?" Ellie asks, and I laugh dryly.

"Oh, definitely."

/Ellie's P.O.V/

"Oh definitely." Eli tells me, picking the lock and swinging open the door. The woman inside looks confused, then runs out to the stairs. Eli hands me a bobby pin too and opens Springtrap's room door. Springtrap runs out and helps us as we open the doors and release the patients. A few tried to attack us, but you'd be surprised how intimidating a fifteen year old with big muscles and a missing ear can be. Okay, maybe not. We head toward the stairs when we release every patient on the floor. We see that security is occupied with patients, so we walk right out the front door.

"Hey! Get back here!" A deep voice yells. _I thought too soon._

"Run!" Eli exclaims, and we take off towards the edge of town. I don't know why, but I trust Eli. As for Springtrap...I don't think I have a choice.

/Time Skip/

We're just walking now, for the last ten minutes. Suddenly Eli points at an old building about a hundred feet ahead. We run to it, and are out of breath by the time we reach the door. Eli opens the door, and we walk in.

"We should probably rest up a bit before we do this." Springtrap says. "It's going to take everything we have to get this to work." We nod. Springtrap takes the couch, Eli takes a backroom, and I take another guest bedroom across the hall. It's actually pretty neat in here, so I lie down.

/Eli's P.O.V/

I wake up after a few hours to Springtrap knocking.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yeah!" I call out, and he enters the room.

"Listen...about everything I've done to you..." He starts, but I smile.

"Don't worry about that. It's already happened, so we can't do anything about it can we?" Then I walk past him. "I forgave you already anyway." Ellie's already in the living room, breathing deeply. I smile, and she grins nervously.

"Okay, we need to stand in a circle." Springtrap instructs us, moving the couch and table. We stand in a wide circle, and I look at Ellie. She smiles, but she's shaking. I am too. "For this to work, we need to give something that means a lot to us. You can take it back later though." I sigh, but take off Bonnie's necklace. Ellie pulls a copper chain out of her pocket.

"Ronnie gave this to me." She explains. Springtrap pulls out a gold necklace.

"Goldie gave me this..." He mutters, and I raise my eyebrows. Then Springtrap sighs. "All we have to do now is think of where we want to go in our heads. Picture one of your dreams in your mind." He tells us. I close my eyes and picture that first dream where I saw the bear, the fox, and the rabbit. Springtrap starts to say odd phrases in another language for a few minutes, then stops. "Put the items you have on." He says, and I put my necklace on without opening my eyes. Then the room starts to shake, and I open my eyes.

"What the heck?!" I ask, trying to stay standing as it gets worse.

"I opened my eyes!" Ellie yells. "I thought I was able to!" Springtrap widens his eyes.

"Hold on to something!" He exclaims. I grab the couch as the shaking gets worse, then stops. We let go and look around.

"What happened?" I ask. Springtrap opens his mouth to reply, then he's just gone. I blinked, and he wasn't there anymore. I look at Ellie just as she seems to flicker out. Then before I know it, I'm in a small room with posters on the wall and a desk with a tablet and a fan. I see two doors on either side of me. _Oh my God..._ I jump when a phone starts to ring. I look at it and let it ring, shaking more and more. Then, I answer it. "Hello?" No answer. It's a voicemail.

"_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? I wanted to record a message for you...to get you settled in on your first night." _A male voice says, then I look at one of the posters. It shows a purple rabbit, a yellow chicken, a brown bear, and an orange dog. I know who the first three are...but what about the dog? He looks so familiar... have I seen him?

/Ellie's P.O.V/

I find myself in a large room with vents on either side and a big doorway in front. There's a tablet, a mask, and a flashlight on the desk in front of me. I hear a phone ringing and jump. I roll my eyes and let it ring, but pick up the tablet and switch it on. Cameras. I immediately see the bear, rabbit, and chicken. But there's another there...an orange dog. I frown. _I don't remember her._ Then I click another camera, but it's really dark. I press another button and a light flashes on through the camera, illuminating the room. A faceless purple rabbit, a brown bear, a broken jawed chicken, and another orange dog. But this one is male.

_"Hello and welcome to your summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." _A voice announces from the answering machine. I bite my lip and keep looking at the cameras.

/Springtrap's P.O.V/

I'm in an office that has a monitor and a maintenance panel on a desk. I hear the phone ring and decide to mute it. _I hate that jackass's voice anyway. _I look through the cameras and see two exits. I won't leave until we find out what's happening. Then I see a mangled and burned looking fox animatronic, then hear loud static and lower the camera.

**Authors Note: And so Night One begins...Will they survive? And who were those dog animatronics? Find out in chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: hey! I just put up my first Foxy drawing as the cover art for Please Let Me In! Check it out! And enjoy night 1!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

I check the door lights a lot more than I probably should. But nothing's trying to attack me! I grab the tablet and turn it on. The rabbit, chicken, bear, and dog are standing on the stage. The fox is-

"Holy crap!" I exclaim. He's staring through some curtains and looking at the camera. "Okay, okay, okay...um, that's freaky." I stutter. Then I check the cameras outside the left door. Nothing there...then I notice that I have a power percentage. I facepalm. "Idiot." I mutter. I still have 70%, and it's two. I can do this.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

"This...is a very creepy fox." I say as a I look at a camera in a place called Kid's Cove. "What the heck is that?!" I ask when I see a weird...fat...thing in another room. Is that a kid? Oh, it's an animatronic. I point my flashlight outside and turn it on. Nothing yet. It's two in the morning. I sigh and click the cameras on again. Nothing's moved.

/Springtrap's P.O.V/

There's the burned fox's head outside the window, and I grimace. She's freaky looking. I pick up the maintenance panel. Audio error. There's nothing here the first night, from what I remember. I look at the cameras and see a fox head with a lightbulb in one eye.

"Okay..." I mutter, putting the camera down.

/Eli's P.O.V/

It hits three, and I check the fox again. He hasn't moved. I look at the stage.

"Where the crap is the rabbit?!" I ask, flipping through the cameras. He's backstage, staring up at the camera. I stick my tongue out and check the stage again. The dog's gone too! "Goddangit!" I exclaim, looking for it. I don't see him, I can't find him!

"Eli! You're finally here!" A voice exactly like mine says from the left door. I whirl and turn on the door light. The orange dog is staring straight at me with a large grin.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell, slamming the door. Then I cover my mouth. "Oops." I mutter.

"This is a kid's pizzeria Eli! You shouldn't use words like that!" The dog chides me like a parent would a child.

"Go away!" I call out, and he laughs.

"Yeah, like that's going to work." He says. I open the door and punch his snout.

"Is that better?!" I ask as he stumbles back.

"What was THAT for?!" He asks me, holding his nose. "I just want to help you!" Then he turns and his eyes widen. "Close the door!" He yells, and I hit the button. I hear banging, then a familiar voice starts yelling at the dog.

"Eli! Stop helping him! Don't ye want ta know what it's like ta-"

"No I don't! We don't have any right to do this!" The dog argues. Is that FOXY?!

"Freddy won't be happy about this."

"To HECK with what Daddy will or won't like! I refuse to do this!" What the heck are they talking about?

/Ellie's P.O.V/

The clock says three, so I check the stage. The rabbit and the dog are gone!

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!" I exclaim as I see the dog in the hallway. I slip the mask on just as she walks in.

"Ellie, we just want to help you. The other dog and me." She says quietly. I cautiously take off the mask.

"Why're you whispering?" I ask.

"Ronnie doesn't know I'm here. He'd go ballistic if he found out." She replies, then looks at the right vent when we hear metallic bumping. I check the camera and yelp. The rabbit's RIGHT THERE! I put the mask back on and sit still. The dog leaps under the table. The rabbit walks in and stares at me with wide eyes for several seconds. I bite my lip so hard that it bleeds, but then he leaves the room. I take off the mask, shaking.

"What...the heck...was that?" I ask. The dog crawls out of the desk.

"That was Toy Bonnie, but he prefers Ronnie." She answers, and I freeze.

"THAT was Ronnie?!" She frowns.

"Yeah."

/Springtrap's P.O.V/

I pick up the cameras and look through them. I see two orange dog heads laying on the floor. Then I see them stare up at me. I jerk the cameras back down and see the heads on the desk. They leap at me with wide eyes and open jaws. I scream and cover my eyes. Then I check the maintenance panel. Ventilation error. I reboot it, panting. I look up. It's almost six!

/Eli's P.O.V/

I look down at my power supply as the dog and fox continue arguing. 12%!

"He's tricking you!" I yell. "I'm running out of power!" The dog growls.

"You JACKASS! How could you all do this?!" My power runs out. I look at the clock. Almost six! I can do this! Then a song begins to play, and I see eyes and a gaping jaw while lights flicker. "Run Eli!" The dog yells. I leap up and run out the right door without a second thought.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

I flash my light into the hallway to see the chicken...but without eyes and a beak!

"Chia!" The dog exclaims. I put the mask on, then remember the MUSIC BOX! I lift off the mask and start to wind it until it's done. I look at the clock. It's close to six! Yes!

/Springtrap's P.O.V/

The bell for six rings, and I leap up to cheer.

"Yes! About time!" I exclaim. Then I'm back in my living room. But where are Eli and Ellie?

/Eli's P.O.V/

I run down the hallway, then see the chicken standing at the end! I yelp and try to stop. The bell for six rings.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim, then jump up. "Heck yeah!" I'm back in Springtrap's house. I see Springtrap standing there.

"You're alright!" He exclaims, and I tackle hug him without thinking.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

I put my mask on as the bear enters the office. The lights flicker out, then turn back on. I take off the mask and sigh. Then the bear leaps at me! I scream just as the bell rings. I'm back in Springtrap's house, and Eli's hugging him. Wait, what? He sees me and tackles me to the ground.

"You're okay!" He exclaims. "Thank God!" I laugh and hug him back.

/Springtrap's P.O.V/

"You're alright!" Eli yells, then runs over and hugs me. I stumble back, not sure what to do. But an odd warmth fills my stomach. Then Ellie pops up, and Eli hugs her too. The feeling stops. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!" He exclaims. Then a car pulls up by the house. Bonnie and Ronnie climb out.

"Uh oh." Ellie mutters.

**Authors Note: Uh oh. They're in big trouble! Hope you all liked it! Thanks to iStormy for that AMAZING deviant art picture! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: hey guys! I now have a deviant art account where I'll be putting up drawings! Which means that you just have to leave a comment on my page for a request and I'll post it on my account! My username is FNACP! Check it out! And I'm about to put my Chica drawing up!**

**See ya!**

**~FNACP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So I downloaded MMD and I'm trying to figure that out while I did this. I hope you all enjoy! And check out my friend Panonmyhead01 and his story! It's really good!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

I run to the door and try to lock it. Dad opens it before I can. We lock eyes for a split second. Then I whirl around and run. He catches me.

"Why are you here with him?!" He asks. I thrash around, and Springtrap leaps at him. Bonnie tackles him and starts to fight him. Ellie pulls Bonnie off while Dad drags me outside.

"Let go of me!" I yell. He shoves me into the car and locks me in. I bang on the window while he walks back into the house. He comes back a few minutes later with Bonnie, who has a black eye and a bruised cheek. They get into the car and we drive towards home. _Don't talk, you might set Dad off. _"What about Ellie?" I ask. Dad sighs.

"I called Frederick." He replies curtly. _Shut up!_

"...are you mad?" I mutter. He doesn't answer, but his grip on the steering wheel tightens slightly. I bite my lip. "Are you okay Bonnie?" Bonnie shrugs.

"Let's just talk when we get home." He says. I nod, then look at my necklace.

"I love you." I whisper. He turns slightly and smiles, but it's fake. We stop in the driveway, and Dad rushes out. "Daddy?" I call. He kicks the house wall and walks inside. Bonnie gets out too, but I stay in. He sighs and opens my door.

"Come on, let's go eat." He says. I shake my head. He frowns and sits next to me. "What's wrong?" He asks. I shrug and look away. He rubs my back and smiles softly. "I love you too. You know that, right?" I nod, but don't move. His jaw clenches, and I can tell he's losing patience fast. "Will you just _talk, _at least?" I still don't answer.

"..."

"Eli, come on."

"..."

"I'm alright, so don't worry."

"..."

"Come on Puppy, where's that cute little smile?"

"..."

"Eli, talk to me."

"..."

"...please?"

"..."

"...fine, starve all night. See if I care." He walks off to the front door. I shut and lock the door, then lie down on the seat. I wait until I hear the door shut before I let the tears fall.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

Springtrap and I are sitting on the couch, not speaking. Every time I try to start a conversation, I decide against it. It's him who finally breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry for all of this." He mutters. I sigh.

"We caused this just as much as you did." I reply. More silence. I hear a car pull up and look outside. There's Frederick and Ronnie. I take a deep breath and walk outside.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asks. I stop next to him at the car door.

"No." Then I climb in and stop speaking altogether. Ronnie sits by me and Frederick starts driving.

"Are you hurt?"

"..."

"Please talk to me." Ronnie says, rubbing my back.

"...I'm scared."

"Why? What of?"

"..." He sighs, but smiles.

"You'll tell me when you're ready." He says, then looks out the window.

/Eli's P.O.V/

I barely wake up when I hear the door unlock and open. I open my eyes halfway and see a blur with brown hair. Dad. He picks me up and carries me inside.

"Daddy?" I ask groggily.

"Shh, just go back to sleep." He says as he puts me on my bed and pulls the blankets over me.

"I love you." I mutter. He kisses my forehead and walks to the door.

"I love you too, buddy." He replies, then closes the door.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's short! I have a new poll on my profile! Check it out please! And don't forget to look at panonmyhead01's story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Chapter nine is here, and things are starting to get a bit more sinister...enjoy!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

I wake up for no reason. Not a nightmare, nothing. But Butterscotch is barking at the closed door.

"What's wrong Butter?" I ask tiredly, looking at a clock. Three in the morning. Jeez! I open the door without thinking and see Bonnie on the other side, staring blankly. I jump a little, then sigh. "Bonnie, what's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" I ask, yawning. He walks into my room, suddenly grinning widely. "Uh, Bonnie?" His eyes turn black. _Uh oh._ He leaps at me, screeching demonically. I roll out of the way, then run down the hallway. I hear a door open and something chasing me. I stoop down and stick my leg out, then spin. I trip them and stare. Foxy! I stand and run down the stairs. "What the heck?" I whisper, then see Foxy stand and run after me. I run down to the basement, but freeze when I see Chica and Dad standing on the stage. Dad's holding a microphone, and Chica's holding Bonnie's bass guitar. Chica stares at me with a wicked smile.

"Wow!" She exclaims. "I sure am hungry! It's time to eat some **delicious flesh-**pizza!" My eyes widen, and I back up against the wall. Dad grins at me.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Are you ready to have some fun?" He asks cheerfully. I turn and see the window leading outside. I back up, then hear Foxy break the door lock and run in. I dash towards the window and jump, holding my head to keep it from getting cut. I break right through the window and land in the yard. I pull out my phone and call the number I saw from Springtrap's phone.

"Hello?" Springtrap says groggily.

"I need your help! Pick Ellie and I up as soon as you can!" I exclaim.

"I'll be right there!" He tells me, then hangs up.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

I wake up and look at my phone. Three in the morning!

"Ugh." I mutter, then hear someone knock on my room door. I open it and see Ronnie glaring at me. "Ronnie? What's up?" I ask. He doesn't answer, just stares. Then he jumps at me with a roar. I drop to the ground, so he goes right over me. I jump up and dash down the stairs to the front door. It's jammed! I hear Ronnie walking towards me.

"Where are you going, Ellie?" He calls. I kick the door under the knob and break the lock. I swing the door open and run outside. I see Springtrap's car.

"Get in!" He yells. I open the door and jump in. Eli's already in there, and Springtrap makes a U turn. He drives towards his house. "We weren't supposed to be separated. But we messed up. Now the world we visited is mixing with this one. We can't make another mistake!" Springtrap exclaims, then Eli's phone vibrates. He looks at it.

"It's Daddy's number." He says and holds the phone to his ear. He furrows his eyebrows and turns it on speaker.

_"Join us, be our friend, or just be stuck and defend._

_After all, you've only got five night's at Freddy's!" _Three garbled, but familiar voices sing. The call ends.

"Those were Bonnie, Chica, and Dad." Eli mutters.

"Five nights?" I ask. Eli's eyes widen.

"Yes! Of course! That guy on the phone said something about a 'first week'! He means one work week! Five nights!" He exclaims, then looks at us. "We have to survive four more nights!" Springtrap nods as we pull up to his house.

"Let's try this again. No mistakes this time!" He says. We nod and stand in a circle. We close our eyes and take off our items. Springtrap chants in the foreign language again, and then we put the items back on. "Open your eyes." He tells us. We do and see that We're in a different office. It has two doors and some posters. It's a lot smaller than the one I was in.

/Eli's P.O.V/

"Alright, let's do this!" I exclaim. "Springtrap, watch the cameras! Ellie, take the right door! And watch the power level!" Ellie runs to the right door and checks the light. I check the left light. Clear. Springtrap looks through the cameras.

"The fox!" He calls. I slam my door shut. He bangs on it, then leaves. "A dog!"

"Let him in!" I call to Ellie when she sees him outside. The dog runs in.

"Chica and Bonnie are on their way!" He exclaims. I nod and check the light. The rabbit! I close the door and hear Ellie close hers. I check the light. He's gone, so I open the door.

"The duck's still there!" She tells me.

"She's a chicken!" I correct her. Springtrap looks at the cameras.

"Holy crap!" He yells, then puts down the cameras. I hear garbled static and turn to see the yellow bear.

"Look away!" The dog yells. We do as he says, and the noise stops.

"We only have thirty percent!" Springtrap says. I nod and check the door. The rabbit's there, and I hit the door button. It makes an error noise, and the rabbit grins.

"DON'T HURT HIM BONNIE!" The dog yells, then tackles the rabbit. "RUN!" He shouts. We run out the right door and down the hallway. I see the chicken and yell to them.

"Look out!" Springtrap charges her and knocks her to the floor. We run past her, then I hear quick footsteps behind us. I see the fox behind us and scream as he tackles me. He sinks his sharp teeth into my arm. A searing hot pain rushes through me. Ellie grabs it's jaws and forces them apart, then Springtrap throws it and picks me up.

"You'll be okay." He mutters, then we hear the bell ring. Six o'clock! Springtrap carries me to the bathrooms and sets me down. "We won't be able to leave until we survive the rest of the week." He tells me, then looks at Ellie.

"Grab some peroxide, bandages, a needle, and thread!" He exclaims. She nods and reaches up into the cabinet. She pulls out a first aid kit and sets it down. I start to feel lightheaded and look around.

"Where's my family?" I mutter. Ellie's eyes widen. Springtrap pours peroxide on my arm. There's so much pain that I can't think straight. I just scream and kick out instinctively. I hit Springtrap in the stomach, but it barely seems to faze him. He gets the needle and thread, then looks at Ellie.

"Keep him still." He says. Ellie nods and holds my arm down. Springtrap sticks the needle into my skin, and I scream and thrash around. I lose all control at that point and black out.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

Eli suddenly thrashes around with a lot more strength and screeches.

**"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OR I'LL KILL YOU!" **He screams. I use all of my energy to keep him still until Springtrap finishes. Then he wraps the bandage around Eli's arm. Eli stops screaming. Instead he curls up into a ball and cries.

/Eli's P.O.V/

My vision returns, and I'm curled up in a corner crying. I whimper. My arm has a throb of intense pain with every beat of my heart.

"We need to get some rest. Let's go back to the office." Springtrap says, then picks me up. I cling onto him and keep crying. He sighs and sets me down on the office chair. When he stands to walk away, fear hits me. _No, don't leave me alone! _I reach out and hug him. He chuckles, then sits down too. I shift so that I'm sitting in his lap and bury my face into his chest. He hugs me tightly.

"Thank you Springtrap." I whisper. He leans down and whispers into my ear.

"Just call me Vincent."

**Authors Note: Yay! They survived! To explain his name: I read a fanfic where the Purple Man's name is Vincent. So I'm taking from that. Vincent is Springtrap's real name! So when Eli calls him Vincent, now you know why! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hey there! Third update today, I'm on a roll! Enjoy the chapter!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

I wake up...in my bedroom? _What the heck? _Butterscotch jumps on the bed and licks my face as if he hasn't seen me in ages. Bonnie walks in, looking exhausted.

"Morning Puppy." He mutters, kissing me. "Did you have a good sleep?" I stare. _Doesn't he remember last night? _I nod carefully, then wince when I try to sit up. A throbbing pain runs through my arm, and I look at it. It has a bandage over it. Bonnie looks at it. "What happened to your arm?!" He asks urgently.

"It's fine Bonnie. I'm okay." I say, getting up and walking past him. He grabs my shoulder.

"Is...is that _glass _in your hood?" I blink and reach back into my jacket hood. I pull some small pieces of broken glass out of it.

"No. I don't know." I reply, shaking him off. I pull out my phone and text Ellie. **Are you at Ronnie's? **After a few seconds, she texts back.

**Yeah, I don't know what's going on. They don't remember anything. **I walk toward Foxy's room and open the door. He and Mike are snuggled together on the bed. _Why didn't they attack Mike? _I text her again.

**I know, it's weird. They didn't attack Mike, but he was here all night. **I hear Bonnie following me and sit on the couch.

**Text Springtrap. **Ellie texts. I put in the number and send a message.

**Hey, are you back at your house? **Dad sits by me.

"Morning buddy!" He exclaims, kissing my head.

"Morning Daddy." I mutter as Springtrap texts back.

**Yes. But we'll go back again tonight if you follow these instructions carefully. I already sent them to Ellie. Do these in order!**

**1: Clear room of any and all sleep distractions.**

**2: Wear the special item (your necklace) to anchor you to this world.**

**3: Go to bed at midnight EXACTLY. **I memorize the instructions and text back.

**Got it. See you tonight.**

"Did you hear me Eli?" Dad asks. I look up at him.

"What?" I answer.

"What happened to your arm?" He repeats. I look down at it.

"Oh. Nothing important." I reply. He frowns and hugs me.

"You can trust me Eli." He says. I stand and walk back up to my room. I go in and grab everything distracting. My drawing pad, my alarm clock, even Butterscotch, and put them in my closet and outside. Then I reach up to my neck and grab my necklace to make sure it's there. Then I look at my bed. I lock my room door and lie down on my bed, closing my eyes.

/time skip/

I wake up, still in my bed. _It must not be midnight yet. _I yawn and stand up, then look at my phone. 2:30? That can't be right! I should be in the office! I hear a thump in Foxy's room. I open the door and walk down the hall towards his room. Then I hear Bonnie scream.

"BONNIE!" I yell, running downstairs. I freeze at the bottom when I see a dark red fluid on the floor. "Oh my God..." I whisper, then step over it and look to the right. There's Bonnie, sitting against the wall. His arm is gone, a bloody stump in it's place. I start to tremble and feel sick as I grab his shoulder and turn him around slightly. His face is gone. There's just bloody, pink meat and brain matter around the edge of his head, and I can see his skull through the large gap in the middle. I scream.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

"Why isn't Eli here?!" I ask Springtrap as I close the door on Chica.

"I don't know!" He replies, then looks at the cameras with a confused expression. I blink, and we're in Eli's house. We look at each other, then walk into the living room. We both stare at Bonnie's corpse lying by the wall.

"Bunnie..." Someone whispers behind me. I whirl and see Eli staring blankly at me.

"Eli! What happened?!" Springtrap asks, then we see the large knife in Eli's hand. I back up and step in Bonnie's blood. Eli's eyes dilate.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BUNNIE!" He screams, leaping at me and raising the knife. I scream as he stabs Springtrap's neck. Bright red blood pours out of his throat, and he collapses to the floor. Eli turns to me and walks toward me slowly. I turn and run down the stairs to the basement. I throw open the door and see Freddy and Chica lying on the stage. Chica's hands are gone, blood vessels hanging from the stumps. Her jaw is broken, so her lower jaw hangs down to her chin. Freddy looks like he's been beaten. He has bruises and cuts all over him. I hear Eli walking down the stairs, and I see the open window. I run towards it and leap outside. I stand and run to the road, then sprint towards my hideout in town. I turn and see Eli running after me. Then I see Foxy run past him towards me and catching up quickly. I turn back around and keep running, pushing myself past my limit. I hear Foxy right behind me, then a roar. He tackles me to the ground and holds me down. Eli kneels down beside me, grinning so widely that his lips actually _split _slightly at the middle. Then he giggles. I scream as he swings the knife down.

**Wrong End.**

**Authors Note: You all just got TROLLED! Hope you enjoyed! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm finally back! I felt bad about trolling you guys (trolololol) so here you go! But be careful: You won't ever know it's a bad end until it's too late...*evil laugh***

/Eli's P.O.V./

_No, Vincent told me to go to sleep at exactly midnight. I'm tired, but I can't afford to take any chances. _I shake my head and leave my room. I walk downstairs to see Naomi and Jason sitting on the couch, but neither of them are talking.

"Hey guys!" I greet them with an only _slightly _forced smile. "What's up?" They look up at me, and a chill runs down my spine. They both look like they haven't slept in days.

"She's missing." Jason mutters. I blink.

"Who's missing?" I ask nervously, fear creeping up my throat. Naomi sighs.

"Marissa. She's been missing since last night. Frederick has no idea where she could be." She tells me sadly. My heart feels like it's been frozen. _Marissa's missing? Is she okay? What... _My thoughts are interrupted by a white flash in my vision.

_"Run faster! She's gaining on us!" Vincent yells as we run down a dark hallway. I twist around. I stare at the white fox animatronic as she transforms into a pale girl covered in bruises and cuts. She's wearing a white shirt and skirt. Her eye is gone, with a metal skull protruding from her neck._

_"Marissa?!" I hear Ellie exclaim in disbelief._

"Eli?" Jason calls. I blink and look at them.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" I nod, then walk out the front door. _I have to see Ronnie and the others. _With that in mind, I run as fast as I can toward Ellie's house.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

I sit down after Frederick gives me the news. Marion rubs my shoulder and sighs. BB sobs and runs upstairs.

"BB, wait!" Chia calls, running after him. Ronnie turns and walks into the living room, sitting on the couch. _Marissa...please be safe... _I stand and walk out to the front porch. Then I let the tears fall. Ronnie follows me and takes my hand. I hug him tightly, and he takes a shuddery breath.

"It's going to be okay Ellie." He whispers. I nod, then see Eli running down the driveway. I pull away from Ronnie and rush to meet him. He doubles over and pants loudly.

"I...I heard about Marissa..." He rasps. Ronnie runs over and glares without conviction.

"Why're you here?" He asks rudely. Eli looks at him, then hugs him tightly. Ronnie blinks, then hesitantly hugs him back.

"Come on in." I say, and they follow me inside. Eli sits on the couch and sighs, then looks at Ronnie.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asks quietly. Ronnie nods, and they head upstairs. Frederick sits down and wraps an arm around me securely.

/Eli's P.O.V/

Ronnie leads me into his room and closes the door behind us.

"I'm sorry." I say immediately. He blinks.

"What for?" He asks. I let everything I want to say flood out.

"For everything! All you've ever done is care about me and love me! I cheated on you, I broke up with you, I've done _every possible thing _I could've done that you never deserved!" He looks surprised as I continue. "You deserve _so much more _than what you've been getting! I cheated on you with barely a second thought! There's...there's _so much _I could've done for you...and I wish...I could take it all back...that's why...I had Jack meet with you..." He stares.

"You _arranged _for us to meet?!" He asks me incredulously. I nod.

"I...I wanted to give you someone who'd love you...no matter what..." I whisper. He hugs me tightly. I hug back and begin to cry into his shirt.

"It's okay...it's okay..." He shushes me.

"I'm so sorry..." I tell him. He nods.

"It's alright. I could never hate you." He pulls away. "Come on." I follow him back downstairs, wiping my eyes. I look at the clock. Six o'clock.

"I think I should go." I whisper. Ellie stands.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" She asks. I nod. Ronnie turns.

"I'll give you a ride home." He tells me. I nod and walk outside to his car. We both get in, and he drives towards my house.

"I'm glad you're my friend." I mutter. He smiles and rubs my hair.

"Me too."

/time skip/

I check my phone as I enter my room. It's eleven fifty-nine. I lie down and wait. It hits midnight, so I close my eyes. When I open them, I'm in a different office. Ellie and Vincent appear next to me.

"This is the office I was in!" Ellie exclaims. Vincent picks up the cameras and a flashlight. I stand next to a vent, and Ellie stands by the other. Vincent taps a button on one camera, and I hear a musical tune play. Then he shines the light outside.

"Crap! The fox!" He yells.

"Flash him with the light!" Ellie instructs. Vincent does so a few times, then picks up two masks. He throws one to me and one to Ellie.

"Just in case!" He says, checking the cameras. I hear thumping in my vent and check it. BB?!

"Put on your masks!" I call, and we all do. BB crawls into the room and looks around at each of us. Then he crawls back into the vent. I take off my mask and sigh in relief. Vincent flashes the light and yelps.

"It's the rabbit!" He calls. We put on our masks as it walks in. It has no face and only one arm. It looks directly at me, and I instinctively step back. It growls, and Ellie's eyes widen. Vincent freezes.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

My eyes widen as the large rabbit animatronic approaches Eli, growling. I hear footsteps rapidly coming towards us. The red dog animatronic leaps on it's back.

"Bonnie, stop!" He yells, and the rabbit thrashes around, trying to throw the dog off. "GET OUT OF HERE! FIND MY COUNTERPART!" He commands us. We all run down the hallway.

/(Animatronic) Eli's P.O.V/

Bonnie throws me off of him, and I hit the floor hard. He growls at me, then turns to leave the room. I stand and grab his hand.

"Bonnie, don't do this!" I beg him. He whirls and slams me against the wall. I scream as part of my endoskeleton breaks. Bonnie throws me to the floor.

"I'M DOING THIS FOR _YOU_!" He yells.

"No it's not!" I exclaim, oily tears flowing from my eyes. "I never wanted this!" Bonnie's red endoskeleton eyes darken, and he growls again.

"Then I'll have to make sure you can't stop us..." He whispers. Fear rushes through me. He hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry...I love you, but I have to do this..." He throws me down and punches my stomach so hard that the synthetic fur and skin rip open, revealing my wiring and endoskeleton. I scream in pain as he tears out wires from my stomach. Oil tears pour out of my eyes as well as his. My vision darkens, and I whimper. Bonnie freezes. "No...no, no, no, NO!" He screams, picking me up and cradling me like a baby. "I-I didn't mean to! NO!" I feel really cold, and I press against Bonnie to find any kind of warmth.

"B-Bonnie..." I cry out weakly. He sobs and hugs me tightly, then rocks me back and forth.

"No...I-I'm so sorry, Puppy." He whispers. I smile shakily and kiss his jaw.

"I...I love you Bunnie..." I tell him, then darkness covers my vision.

"I love you too Puppy..." I hear him reply, then I can't hear anything anymore.

**Authors Note: Oh God, that's sad! I hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Sup guys! Ended on a sad note last chapter :( So here you go! Enjoy! And my friend Purple Butter Dinosaur needs votes on his poll! Vote please!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

We run down the hallway as fast as we can. I hear yelling, then feel a pain in my stomach that's so intense that I fall to the floor. I hear two people screaming. Me and the dog animatronic. My vision turns white, and I scream so loudly that my eardrums pop. Finally, the pain stops. I look up when my vision returns and find myself being held up by Vincent.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asks. I hug Vincent tightly.

"He...he's dead. The rabbit killed him." I whisper. Then I stand up and take a deep breath before whirling around and puking on the floor. I wipe my mouth and keep going, but at a walk. Vincent gets in front of me and turns on the flashlight. We're in a room filled with presents and plushies. I stare at one. A purple rabbit with red eyes and a red bowtie...then I see a large box with a music box on top. Ellie winds it up and sits down.

"We should just take a break." Ellie says. We nod and sit down. I rest my head on Vincent's shoulder and close my eyes. He reaches over and strokes my hair gently. I fall asleep pretty soon.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

Eli's breathing evens out, and he falls asleep. I smile at Springtrap mischievously.

"You like him, don't you?" I ask teasingly. He blushes.

"No, I don't." He mutters. I laugh and start to wind the music box again when I hear loud static. My eyes widen. I put on my mask. Springtrap puts on his and slips Eli's on his head. I hear metal banging and expect to see a white fox animatronic. But instead...

"Marissa?!" I whisper as she lands on the floor. She looks around at all of us, then slowly approaches me. I hold my breath and wait. After a few seconds, she steps back. I sigh without thinking, and her eyes begin to glow. Springtrap rips off his mask and throws it at her.

"Come and get me you piece of trash!" He yells. She whirls to face him and roars. Springtrap runs out the door, Marissa close behind. Then the music box stops going. I dash over and start to wind it, then the box lid opens slightly. I drag Eli into another present box, then run.

"Bring it on, jackass!" I scream out, then dash down the hallway.

/Vincent's P.O.V/

I run through a party room, panting. The fox is right behind me! _Does she EVER give up?! _I slide into a vent and end up in the office. Luckily, it's empty. I pick up my flashlight and look in the hallway. Nothing. I check the vent. The fox! I turn and crawl into the other vent...only to come face to face with an eyeless, beakless chicken animatronic.

"Ah, crap." I mutter.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

I hear the Pop Goes The Weasel jingle behind me, and getting louder. I push myself past my limit and hope I get away. But the tune only gets louder. Finally, I turn and see it flying towards me. I time it, then throw my fist out. It collides with the puppet's face, and it hits the ground with a screech. I'm thrown backward from the momentum of it's charge and hit the wall with a yelp. The female orange dog runs in and picks me up.

"Come on!" She exclaims, and I follow her as fast as I can. Then she stops, and I crash into her.

"What is it?" I ask, then look past her. There's the blue rabbit. We turn and see the tall, light brown bear.

"Come on Ellie." The rabbit says, and he flickers out into Ronnie and back. "Make this easy."

"You can't stop us." The bear adds. "It's nearly over." They close in on us.

/Eli's P.O.V/

I wake up in...a box? I lift the lid and peek out. Nothing there. I climb out and leave the room as quietly as I can. I see a door to my left and open it. It's too dark to see anything. I hear a song play, and I look up to see the face of an animatronic bear glowing, it's mouth wide open in an eerie grin. I back up into a large, furry body and whirl around. I see it's red glowing eyes...the rabbit. The music stops, and there's only silence.

**Authors Note:Oooohhh, cliffhanger! FNACP, you jerk~! See you all later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Back with the new chapter! Enjoy!**

/Springtrap's P.O.V/

I punch the chicken, then turn around to see the fox girl behind me. I swear and ram into her, then scramble out of the vent and run down the hallway. I hear Eli scream and my vision turns red.

"Oh HELL no!" I yell, running toward the scream.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

"If you don't back off now, I'll kill you!" The orange dog threatens. The rabbit laughs and takes a step closer. The dog tackles him. "GO NOW!" She yells. I nod and sprint past them. I hear Eli screaming and stop, then turn and follow it.

/Eli's P.O.V/

They both pick me up, and I scream.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I beg, panic filling me. Then my vision turns black.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

We run in to see Eli struggling and screaming. Then he freezes, and we see a transparent looking version of him appear next to us. He frowns, then flies inside of Eli. I blink, then Eli's eyes turn black with two white dots in the middle. He screeches demonically and breaks out of their grip. He leaps on the bear and beats it with his fists. Then he leaps up and dashes past us. We run after him, calling his name. He reaches a dead end and whirls around, snarling at us. Then his eyes turn back to normal, and he collapses to the floor. Springtrap picks him up, and we walk back to the office.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's extraordinarily short, but I had what I call a 'Block Crash' halfway through. That's when I start a chapter but have Writers Block during writing. Sorry! Love you all! This is my last update today! But watch for me on DeviantArt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Got some inspiration back! So here you go with some more Twisted Worlds! Enjoy!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

I wake up in my bedroom again. I look around, then stand up. I walk into the bathroom...and stare at my reflection. I'm in shock. _No way..._ I lean forward, gripping the sink edge tightly. It's my eyes. The right, deep blue. The left...the exact same color. No longer black. A dark blue, exactly like the right. My eyes widen, and I walk downstairs. Dad looks up at me from the couch and smiles. Then he does a double-take.

"Eli..." He says.

"I know." I whisper. Foxy walks in and also stares.

"Holy..." He mutters. I walk into the kitchen and stand by Chica. She turns, and nearly drops the food she's holding.

"Oh my God." She deadpans.

"I'll...go show Bonnie..." I mumble, then walk upstairs. I open the door to Bonnie's room. He's not there. _What the..._ I go back downstairs. "Dad, has Bonnie already come down?" I ask. Dad shakes his head.

"No...why?" He replies.

"He's not in the bed." I say, then hear Goldie behind me. I turn around to face him. His eyes widen.

"Am...I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" He asks me. I nod slowly.

"Have you seen Bonnie?" He shakes his head. Fear creeps up in me. I dash upstairs and knock on the bathroom door. "Bonnie?!" I call out. No answer. I look out my window. His car is still here. "BONNIE?!" I yell, running out the front door. "_**BONNIE**_!" I scream. Everyone else comes out, yelling his name. I pick my phone out of my pocket and dial his number. I raise it to my ear. Just static. _Wait a second..._ I turn up the caller volume and listen carefully.

"K...the...a..." Bonnie's voice whispers. I start to tremble and listen harder, turning the volume all the way up. "Kill...them...all..." He repeats. I whimper. The voice stops. I hold my breath.

"Bunnie?" I ask.

"_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**_" The screech is so loud that my eardrum pops, and I drop the phone. But the scream keeps going. But it's not the same. Then I realize that it's my own scream I'm hearing.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

I bite my lip, walking back and forth my bedroom. I finally sigh and call Eli. It goes straight to voicemail.

"Hey! I'm not here right now, but you can call me back later! Bye~!" His voice exclaims cheerfully. My phone beeps. I look at it.

**One new message from: Marissa. **My eyes widen, and I click 'view'.

**Marissa: Help us. **I frown and text back.

_Me: How?_

**Marissa: Help us.** Is she spamming me?

_Me: I don't know how!_

**Marissa: HELP US HELP US HELP US HELP US HELP US HELP US **My phone freezes. It crashed. I shiver and curl up into a ball. Then I hear BB scream. I leap up and run downstairs.

"What is it?" I ask. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"He's gone! Ronnie's gone!" He yells, tears in his eyes.

**Authors Note: A bit short, but I like how it turned out! Hope you did too!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm losing some inspiration for this story, and I've been wondering if I should make a fourth installment after this. What do you think? Anyway, enjoy!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

"What's wrong?!" Dad asks. I run inside and upstairs, my fear becoming stronger each step. _Are they behind me?! Oh God...what if they're IN MY ROOM?! _I think, but slam my room door shut behind me anyway. I pick up the chair at my desk and jam it under the doorknob. I curl up on the bed and scram until my throat's raw.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

"What do you mean he's gone?!" I ask, fear slamming into me. BB sobs, and Frederick runs in with Chia next to him.

"He's gone! His car is still here, but he won't answer his phone and he's not here!" He cries. I feel something building up in my chest, and it soon explodes out of me.

"**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**" I yell, then spin around and run outside towards Eli's house. The second I see it, I slow to a jog. I accidentally kick something and stop to see what it was. It's Eli's phone. I pick it up and realize that it's still on a call. I put it to my ear. Just static, so I hang up. I walk into his house. No one's there. I walk upstairs and knock on Eli's door.

"Go away!" Eli says hoarsely.

"It's Ellie." I say. The door opens, and I'm yanked into his room.

"They're all gone..." He whispers tearfully.

"What?" I ask.

"They were trying to open my door, then they stopped...so I opened the door. They're gone Ellie..." He sobs. "They're all gone!" I hug him.

"Come on, you can stay at my house." I offer, but he shakes his head.

"They're gone too..." He whispers. "I had a vision. They're gone too. They disappeared after you left..." I blink, then sit down.

"Then where do we stay?" I ask him.

"Call Vincent..." He replies.

/time skip/

We're sitting on the porch when Vincent stops in the driveway. Eli runs over and hugs him tightly. Vincent hugs back, and we both get in the car. He drives us to his house and tells us where we can sleep. Soon, I'm lying on a soft bed and staring at the blank white ceiling. I look over at the clock. 11:58. I sigh.

/Eli's P.O.V/

Instead of going into 'my' room, I lie down next to Vincent and hug him. He hugs back.

"We'll be fine." He tells me. I nod and look at the clock. 11:59. I bury my face into his chest and close my eyes.

**Authors Note: Ending here due to lack of inspiration! I'm putting up an important poll on my profile, so please vote! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So, I'll bet you're wondering what happened to everyone huh? You'll find out in this chapter! Enjoy Night Four!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

I open my eyes. We're all back in the office from last night. I'm still hugging Vincent, and Ellie's grinning. When she sees me look at her, she winks. _Why did she...oh... _I blush and stand up. Vincent does too.

"Perv..." I mutter. Ellie laughs, then looks down at the floor and frowns. I follow her gaze and see that the dog animatronic is still there. But it's not a dog anymore. It's me. Instead of a robot dog with orange fur, it's another me with synthetic skin and wires hanging from my ripped open stomach. I have floppy dog ears on my head, and a short tail. We all look at each other in shock.

"What the hell?" Vincent asks. I nod, then jump when I hear something in the vent. I carefully walk over and turn on the light. Ronnie's there, an unnaturally wide grin covering his face. I yelp and jump back.

"Ronnie?!" Ellie exclaims. Vincent shines the flashlight down the hallway and stares. I turn and see Dad watching us at the end of the hallway. I freeze, fear building up in me quickly.

"Dad..." I whisper, backing up.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

Eli stares with wide eyes at Freddy, then backs up slowly. Towards the left vent.

"Eli, look out!" I yell, running towards him. But not in time. Ronnie reaches out and grabs him by the ankle. Eli yelps, and before I can get to him, Ronnie yanks him to the floor and drags him into the vent. Eli screams in a way I never want to hear again. It isn't just a scared scream. It's a death knell. Vincent runs over to the vent and looks in.

"ELI!" He shouts. I can faintly hear Eli's screams in the vent. I look down and realize that I'm shaking badly. Tears start streaming down my face, and I sob. Then I feel two large arms wrap around my stomach and mouth. I try to scream as I'm pulled down the hallway. I bite down on the arm, and it pulls off of me.

"VINCENT!" I scream. "FIND ELI AND KEEP HIM SAFE! I'LL FIND YOU LATER!" _If I can get out of this... _I think as the arm covers my mouth again.

/Vincent's P.O.V/

As Ellie disappears into the dark hallway, anger builds up in me. _No, not now! _**How dare they try to take what's ours! Kill them all! **_I can't! I have to find Eli first! And save Ellie! _**Find Eli first, he ALWAYS comes first! Ellie's tough, she'll be okay! BUT FIND ELI! **My vision turns red, and I laugh.

"_**Those bastards have NO IDEA what they're up against.**_" I say before blacking out.

/Eli's P.O.V/

I kick at Ronnie's hand with my other foot as he drags me across the floor. My vision's blurry from my head hitting the floor and the tears pouring down my face, but that doesn't stop me from hitting my target. But it barely fazes him. I thrash around wildly, trying to break free, but his grip is like an iron clasp.

"Let go of me! Ronnie, let go!" I beg, kicking at him again. Finally, he stops and turns his head. I realize that we're in the stage room.

"Frederick! Chia! A little help here?" He calls out. I wipe my eyes and see them walk towards me with large grins on their faces. I start to kick out again as Frederick picks me up and Chia grabs my arms. I kick Ronnie's arm with my one free leg and scream.

"Get off of me you jackasses! GET OFF!" I yell. Ronnie finally drops my leg, then turns around and slaps me hard. I flinch as my head twists to the side. I stare at Ronnie in shock as he leans towards me until our noses are almost touching.

"You have two options here Eli. You can let this happen quietly, or I can snap your neck right here." He tells me darkly. "Which is it?" I shiver, but glare and spit in his face.

"Fuck you." I deadpan. He wipes the spit off of him, then punches me in the face. Pain shoots through my head, and my nose starts to bleed. In response, I kick him in the stomach as hard as I can. He growls and picks my legs up so I can't move at all. I squirm around, but I can barely move.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

I twist my head and realize that Freddy's the one pulling me. I squirm around, trying to get out of his grip. But he's too strong, so instead I dig my heels into the floor and press all of my weight down to make it harder for him to drag me. He slows down, but not by much. I bite his arm as hard as I can, until my teeth ache. He yells and yanks his arm away, then slaps me. My vision blurs for a second, and anger runs through me. I remember something Eli told me once and grin evilly. _I hope he remembers his life before tonight._

"So Freddy, how did it feel when you first hit Eli?" I ask nastily. He doesn't reply, but his breath hitches for a split second. I continue. "Did it make you feel like a badass to hit the kid that calls you 'dad'? Did it feel good to abuse him and get away with it?" His breathing deepens, and his arms start to shake. From anger or guilt, I don't care.

"Shut up..." He mutters. I keep going.

"I'll bet you've never _once _meant it when you apologize. Does it feel good to gain an already broken kid's trust, only to shatter it all over again?!" Now I'm not asking this from spite. Now I genuinely want to know.

"Shut up!" He exclaims harshly, but I ignore him.

"His mental health is so broken that he acts like a crazy sadist half the time and like an eight year old the other half! Do you know why? Because he spent ALL OF HIS LIFE SO FAR getting rejected every time he lets people in! One day, he's going to break. AND IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT WHEN IT HAPPENS!"

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP**__**! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!**_" Freddy yells, picking me up by the neck. His eyes are black, but tears are streaming down his face. "_**I LOVE HIM! HE'S LIKE A SON TO ME AND I LOVE HIM! I'D GIVE MY LIFE IF IT MEANT HE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH WHAT HE HAS! BUT I CAN'T DO THAT! SO I HAVE TO SETTLE WITH BEING HIS FATHER! I'M NOT FUCKING PERFECT, BUT I'M TRYING! DO YOU THINK THAT I HIT HIM BECAUSE I LIKE TO?! I NEVER MEAN TO! I JUST GET SCARED BECAUSE I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET TAKEN AWAY AND MAD AT MYSELF FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO HIM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE FOR ELI?! I WORK TWO JOBS DURING THE WEEK AND ONE ON THE WEEKEND! FIVE YEARS WORTH OF SAVINGS, GONE IN A MONTH TO PAY FOR ELI'S MEDICINE, HIS EDUCATION, HIS FOOD! I'VE GIVEN UP EVERYTHING I HAD PLANNED TO DO MY WHOLE LIFE FOR ELI! SO DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT I'VE HAD TO DO!**_" Then he throws me to the floor, breathing heavily while I stare at him in shock. Silence between both of us for a long time.

"DADDY!" Eli screams in the distance. Freddy freezes, then we both run down the hallway.

/Eli's P.O.V/

I whimper when I see the empty costume resembling me sitting in the backroom. I start to thrash around again as they lift me up so my feet are above it's open neck. Then they slowly push my feet in until I feel wires cutting into my legs. I scream.

"DADDY!" Then Vincent crashes through the door, his eyes glowing white. He tackles Ronnie to the ground and starts to punch him hard. Chia and Frederick let me drop to the floor and run over to help Ronnie. I whimper and try to stand. My legs hurt badly, but I can walk. Ellie and Dad run in, and I jump back when Dad reaches out to me. Pain shoots up my legs and I fall to the floor. Dad picks me up while Ellie pulls Vincent away. Dad hands me to Vincent.

"Get to the office! It's almost six!" He exclaims. Vincent nods and runs towards the office. I look at Dad, who's smiling sadly. "And Vincent?" He calls. Vincent stops and turns to him. "Until we get out of here, take care of Eli. And...I forgive you." He says. Vincent looks surprised, then nods and keeps running. I look at Dad and mouth out three words before the bell chimes.

"I love you."

**Authors Note:...I think this may be the best chapter of this story I've ever written...Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Back with the new chapter! Hurt/comfort time! Enjoy!**

/Ellie's P.O.V/

The bell chimes, and we're instantly in Vincent's house again. Vincent carefully puts Eli down on the couch. Eli has an almost dead look in his eyes. I rub his shoulder, but he doesn't respond. Instead, he stands and walks outside, limping slightly.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asks. Eli stands still and stares towards the road blankly.

"Are you sure you want to know how I feel right now?" He asks quietly.

"Yes." I reply. He whirls around, his fists clenched. His eyes start to blacken, and he lets out an inhuman scream. I take a step back, and he leaps at Vincent. He catches Eli and hugs him while Eli punches his chest.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yells. "I HATE YOU!" Vincent looks hurt, but just holds Eli more tightly.

"It's okay." He whispers. "It's going to be okay...I promise..." Eli stops hitting him, and tears explode from his eyes.

"I want them back! I want to go home!" Eli sobs, burying his face into Vincent's chest. I walk over and hug him too.

"It's okay, calm down." I whisper. He stops crying and steps away.

"Why won't this hell just _end_?" He asks. Vincent shakes his head.

"I don't know...but we'll get through it." He replies. I nod.

"Yeah, we only have one night to go." I agree.

"But how do we bring them back?" Eli asks. "What do we do?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out. I promise." Vincent says. Eli looks at him for a long time before nodding.

"Okay..." He mutters.

/Eli's P.O.V/

Vincent smiles and hugs me. I hug back tightly, scared that he might disappear too.

"Please don't leave..." I whisper. He nods and strokes my hair.

"I'd never dream of it." He replies. _He's the only one who hasn't disappeared...except for Mike... _My eyes widen. Mike!

"We need to get to my house!" I exclaim. Ellie and Vincent look confused.

"Why?" Ellie asks.

"Mike's still there! He can help us!" I tell them. They nod and pile into Vincent's van. I jump into the backseat with Ellie. Suddenly, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID. "It's Goldie..." I say, answering it and putting it on speaker phone.

"Efklxknvnaiouqwpolsmcksjjkfbtdhfbjfibf." Goldie's voice comes through speaking gibberish, screeching deeply every few seconds. I shiver and hang up.

"Alright, we're here." Vincent tells us. I nod and jump out of the van. I run into the house and up to Foxy's room. I knock on the door quickly.

"Mike?!" I call out. "Mike, are you there?!"

"E-Eli?" Mike's voice calls back. I open the door to see Mike lying on the floor...and surrounded by a puddle of blood. He has scratch and bite marks all over him. _How long has he been like this?!_

"Don't worry, you'll be fine..." I tell him calmly, then turn my head. "VINCENT! ELLIE! I NEED HELP!" I shout. They're here in less than a minute.

"Oh my God..." Ellie whispers.

"Go get some antiseptic and bandages!" I order, then look at Vincent. "Keep pressure on this, okay?" He nods.

"Got it!" He exclaims, kneeling by Mike. I get up and run downstairs. I pull out my phone and dial Foxy's number. _I hope this works. _The phone picks up.

"Foxy, it's Eli. Mike's fine, so don't worry." I say quickly. "I'll make sure he's safe until you get back...I love you..." I start to hang up, but stop when I hear Foxy whisper something.

"My little Mikey..." I smile, then hang up. I run back upstairs to see Mike passed out with a bandage wrapped around his stomach. Vincent picks him up carefully.

"Let's get back to my house." He says. Ellie and I nod, heading down the stairs and to the van. Vincent gently lies him in the passenger seat, while we get in the back. I look at the clock on my phone. Only 1:00 PM...it's going to be a long day...

**Authors Note: I'll just end it there. Hope you guys enjoyed and remember to leave a review! Bye~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Time for a new chapter in Twisted Worlds! Enjoy! By the way, don't worry about Wrong End trolls. I'm done with those. For this story anyway...Enjoy!**

/Ellie's P.O.V/

When we get to Vincent's house, he lies Mike on the couch. Eli walks into his room and shuts the door. I look at Vincent, and we both try to open the door. It's locked. I hear a phone dialing, then ringing. It picks up as static.

"Bonnie?" Eli asks quietly, sounding ready to cry. No answer. "Bonnie...please talk to me..." Eli sobs. "Answer me! I just want to hear your voice one more time!" Still nothing. "...Bunnie..." He whispers. Finally, a voice answers.

/Eli's P.O.V/

"...Bunnie..." I whisper, tears streaming down my face.

"...Pu...y..." Bonnie's voice whispers through the heavy static. I turn the volume up and walk over to the window for better service. "...Puppy..." His voice says quietly.

"Bonnie?!" I call, crying hard. "I...I love you!"

"...I love you too..." He whispers, then hangs up. I hug the phone to my chest and sob.

"I love you so much, Bonnie!" I break down completely. I hear the door open, and then a pair of strong arms wrap around me tightly.

"Shh...it's okay, Eli...it's okay..." He mutters. I hug him back and cry into his shoulder.

"I want to see him again! Just one more time!" I sob. "I want to see him _one more time_!" Vincent nods and hugs me more tightly.

"I know, but you'll see him again soon. I promise." He replies. I nod, but don't let go of him. Ellie walks over and hands me my rabbit plushie. I take it.

"Thanks..." I whisper. She nods.

"Now cheer up. I've seen _way _too many tears this week. Smile for us!" She exclaims. I grin weakly. Ellie frowns, and Vincent pulls away. "You can do better than that! Help me out Vincent!" Vincent hums, then grins and picks me up. I yelp as he throws me on the bed. Ellie pins me down as Vincent starts to tickle my ribs. I laugh and try to squirm away, but Ellie's grip doesn't loosen.

"Okay! I give up!" I yell. Vincent shakes his head.

"Nope!" He replies, then keeps going. Mike walks in then.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" He asks tiredly. Ellie and Vincent get off of me, and I stand.

"How're you feeling?" I ask him. He touches the bandage around his head and winces.

"Like crap. What happened?" He replies. We look at each other, then back at Mike.

"It's a long story..." I say.

/time skip/

"You're full of crap." Mike tells me flatly. I shake my head.

"I wish. Just wait until tonight, you'll see." I reply.

"No he won't" Ellie says. "He didn't perform the ritual with us. He won't be _able _to come with us."

"She's right. All he can do is wait for us to come back." Vincent agrees. I look at my phone.

"Well, it's eleven fifty-eight right now. We'd better get ready." I announce. I walk into my room and lie down. Mike follows me and sits at the end of my bed.

"Are you guys really serious?" He asks. I smile dryly.

"You'll see." I reply, then close my eyes. When I open them, we're in a completely different office. A vent on the right wall, a doorway in the other. I look out the doorway and see the exit nearby.

"I was in here on our first night." Vincent says, sitting at the desk. "And now we're here for the last. I'll check the cameras. Ellie, grab the Maintenance Panel. Eli, make sure nothing gets in here." I nod and, seeing a pipe on the floor, pick it up and stand by the doorway. Silence for a minute until BB's voice calls out.

"Hello." I turn to see Vincent grinning.

"It'll keep this thing back." He says.

"What thing?" I ask, then turn back around. Chica, looking like she's been burned alive, leaps at me, screeching. I scream and jump back, and she disappears.

"They're just illusions!" Ellie exclaims. "Don't be scared!" I nod and stand by the doorway again. I look over at a clock. Only One AM. Terrific. I look out the window and see a large rabbit animatronic that looks beaten up, and it has no lips. One ear is missing. _That's the other Vincent... _I realize. Ellie and Vincent look just as surprised as me. Then I notice an awful smell...and see the organs inside of the animatronic.

"Oh my God..." I whisper. I close my eyes tightly and look away. When I gather the nerve to look back, it's gone. I look out the doorway and see it staring at me. Less than ten feet away. I back away and look back. "We have to go!" I exclaim. They look at me, then the doorway. I turn and see it _right at the door._

"Go through the vent!" Vincent yells. Ellie and I crawl in, and I turn my head to watch Vincent. He grabs the desk and pushes it in front of the vent.

"Vincent! What're you doing?!" I ask.

"GO!" He shouts. Ellie grabs my arm and drags me away. I hear the animatronic screech, and then a loud slam. We get out of the vent and run down the hallway. I trip over something and turn around to see Goldie limping towards us. He's missing his eyes and an ear, as well as his leg. He disappears for a second, then pops up in my face. I push at him as he screeches, but he disappears. Ellie grabs my hand.

"Come on!" She exclaims. We keep running, and I start to hear someone running behind us. I turn my head to see the animatronic Vincent following us. It's missing an eye, but now has a large, fresh bloodstain on it. _No..._

"VINCENT!" I yell, yanking away from Ellie.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

Eli pulls his hand out of mine and runs at the animatronic.

"Eli, stop!" I call. He slides between the rabbit's legs and keeps running towards the office. "Shit!" I curse, running too. I fake going to the animatronic's left, then swerve to the right and go past it. I reach the office to see Eli on his knees by Vincent. He has a huge shard of glass sticking out of his stomach, and blood is flowing out like a river. Eli's crying hard. I grab a table and block the door, then kneel by them.

/Eli's P.O.V/

_No...no, no, NO! This can't be happening! _I think as Ellie kneels by me. Vincent slowly reaches into his pocket...pulls something out...and hands it to me. A lighter.

"Don't wait..." He whispers weakly, wincing every few seconds. "Burn this place to the ground...and get out of here..."

"No!" I exclaim, tears dripping from my eyes and onto Vincent. "Not without you!" He smiles a little, then grits his teeth in pain.

"I'm not getting out of here...I knew I never was..." He says hoarsely. _He KNEW he'd die here?! _"But you two...still can..." Ellie begins to cry too, breathing deeply, then sobbing.

"Why...?" I ask, tears flowing from my eyes nonstop. "If you knew you'd die, then why did you help me?" He smiles.

"You're so...clueless..." He whispers, then starts to sit up. He clenches his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. Then he leans towards me. Before I can say anything, he kisses me. Wanting to make him happy, I kiss back gently. He lies back down. "I love you...and I don't care...if you're lying...but please say it back..." I sob, then nod.

"I...I love you too..." I sob, then press my face into his chest, sobbing harder than I ever have before. After a few seconds, he stops breathing. I freeze, then get back on my knees and look at him. No more blood from the wound. His eyes are closed, and he's smiling. But there's no steady rise and fall of his chest...no heartbeat. "Vincent?" I ask, hoping for an answer. Nothing. Ellie's crying without restraint, and I shake him. "Vincent! Please wake up! You said everything would be okay! YOU PROMISED!" I yell, crying so much that I can't see clearly. He still doesn't say anything. Ellie hugs me tightly and rubs my back.

/Ellie's P.O.V/

Eli hugs me back and buries his face into my shoulder, sobs racking his body. He lets out a sound between a scream and a sob, soaking my shirt with tears. I cry too, praying that all of this is just a nightmare. That I'll wake up, and Vincent will be with us. But I know it's not. I know that Vincent's dead...he died for us. Someone he barely knew...and someone he loved with all of his heart. Slowly, we stand up and look outside of the now shattered window. The animatronic is lying on the floor, it's eyes dead. Eli kneels by Vincent again, pulling the glass out of his stomach and laying it down on the floor. Then he stands and looks down at the lighter. He picks it up, then turns to me.

"Let's go." He whispers. I nod and follow him into a room with several old boxes. Still crying, Eli turns on the lighter and lights up a box. The fire quickly spreads, and we walk towards the exit.

/Eli's P.O.V/

We open the exit door. Beyond it is a bright light. I turn and see the fire getting near the office. I close my eyes. _Goodbye Vincent...I love you... _We walk into the light, back home.

**/Three Days Later/**

Ellie and I are the only two left at the funeral we arranged for Vincent. Everyone else...Bonnie, Dad, Ronnie, everyone we know...is waiting by the cars.

"I have to go." Ellie says, hugging me. I hug her back and watch her leave, then kneel in front of Vincent's tombstone. I close my eyes, and let the tears flow out freely.

"I'm so sorry..." I whisper, reading the markings on the stone.

**Vincent Fazbear**

**Gone, But Never Forgotten.**

It should say so much more. It should say all of the things he did. The bad things as well as the good. To show that he started off as a bad person...and then gave his own life willingly...to make sure I was happy.

"I love you..." I sob quietly. "I love you so much..." I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, and I turn. Bonnie's standing behind me, smiling gently.

"Let's go home." He says. I nod and stand up, following him to the car. I turn to look at Vincent one more time...then get in. As we drive home, I rest my head on Bonnie's shoulder. He hugs me tightly, and I cry again.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too..." I reply.

_You said you didn't care if I was lying..._

_But I wasn't._

_If only you were here...so I could tell you that..._

**Authors Note: I have nothing to say except that this is the final chapter. I love you guys.**


End file.
